1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric cleaning device, and more particularly, to an electric cleaning device for cleaning appliances in a rotatable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grease, dust and dirt relentlessly collect on the floor, walls and ceiling of a kitchen or bathroom making household cleaning a non-ending tiresome chore. New chemical detergents for cleaning different household items such as toilets, bathtubs, kitchen appliances or furniture are constantly coming on the market but they are only as effective as the cleaning devices with which they are used.
Most cleaning equipment on the market today such as mops, brushes and scouring pads require a high level of energy expenditure, requiring the user to clean appliances by hand. This not only requires an inordinate amount of time but also is ineffective as the user cannot thoroughly clean the appliances. Furthermore, continued use of such devices may lead to health problems of the waist and back.